Display devices of high resolution, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) display high resolution images, e.g., full high definition (HD) images of 1920 by 1080 pixels. An interest for high-resolution display panels in a fairly large size has been increased. However, a manufacturing cost generally increases, as a size of a display panel is larger.